100 Picture Challenge
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Okay, I am the one that started this 100 pic challenge thing, just for the record. But yes, these are 100 oneshots and such...rated T for some of them! Please R&R Read if you like the Frostfoot Stories, which is what all these stories are based on!
1. 1 Beginning

**Okay, a little while ago a friend sent me something...a challange! And i love challenges :) What was it you ask? Well, it was one with 100 different themes and it said I had to write a short one-shot for each theme. So, I did it! I decided to do it about the Frostfoot Stories, a warrior cat series of books i made, but decided not to post. But, you'll get 100 oneshots from it, fitting each theme! So yeah! I hope you like em!**

**If you want to try doing it yourself, just tell me in a review, and I'll PM you the list of themes! **

**Okay, up first is BEGINNINGS! This one takes place during the third story, The Frosty Path!**

****

I padded across the hard, stone ground, herbs clamped in my mouth. The sounds of all the clans mingling swirled around me, making me pause for a second. I let my gaze flicker around the sheltered stone dip.

A group of apprentices from all the clans traded battle moves, the elders sprawled out in the sun sharing stories about the old days, and Quietstar and Tanpelt were sharing a conversation over an eagle. I suppressed a purr; it was just like the Great Journey that I had heard such a long time ago. But, if felt uneasy.

Although we were forced together for the time being, what about when we went back to the forest? It wasn't like last time where we were gently pushed back into the clans- not his time it would be a sharp separation.

I pushed my worries aside, and quickly made my way to large nursery. Inside was warm and dark, with the smell of milk swirling from one of the four different sub-dens.

I padded confidently into ThunderClan's and blinked with relief that it was lighter in there.

The moss was soft underneath my paws, with bits of feathers in the sides. I was quite surprised to only see Roseleaf and Horsetail at the back of the cave.

"Hello, Frostfoot." Horsetail yawned, lifting her head. Roseleaf hovered nervously around her like a fly.

"Hi, Horsetail." I replied, setting the herbs in front of her. She sniffed them cautiously, and then recognizing borage and strengthen herbs she licked them up.

She winced at the bitter taste, but was careful not to disturb her sleeping kits.

I looked down and saw four kits nestled by her stomach. I felt a pang of disappointment seeing them. I had been gone to share tongues with StarClan when Horsetail had given birth, and this was my first time seeing them.

Horsetail noticed my gaze and shifted so I could get a better view. She woke three of them and they opened their eyes to look around.

"Their beautiful." I murmured and Roseleaf purred in agreement.  
"Yes!" Roseleaf smiled, looking fondly at the kits with such pride as if they were her own. And I knew why.

Horsetail had been her best friend for a long time, but had never taken an interest in kits. But now, she had her own and Roseleaf would stand beside her to help her because the father…

I couldn't even finish that sentence.

"Horsetail is a wonderful mother!" Roseleaf continued, her voice excited, "The birth was smooth, and they are all healthy! But the one thing that bothers me is that I don't know who the father is." Roseleaf let out an irritated hiss, sending a meaningful glance at her light brown friend. Horsetail looked down.

"Do you know?" Roseleaf pressed, looking at me. I shook my head, because that wasn't all a lie… Roseleaf shook her head.

"I should be able to know." Roseleaf murmured, talking to herself. She was about to go into another rant about the kit's father, but Horsetail's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Roseleaf asked, getting to her feet.

"A bit." Horsetail nodded.

"I'll get some fresh kill for you!" Roseleaf offered instantly, and Horsetail dipped her head in gratitude.

"Get her some water soaked in moss as well, " I added to my light gray tabby friend.

"Okay." Roseleaf mewed, and then left. Now, Horsetail finally gave me her full emotion. Her eyes were worried, and sad, but love for her new kits.

"I don't know who the father is." She hissed quietly, "I thought after the kits were born I would know!"

"So you don't know if it's Thistletail or Strongpaw?" I asked, my voice low.

"No- there is kits that look like them both!" She wailed, and this time I really examined the kits.

One of the kits started crying, hearing her mother's loud outburst and Horsetail gently cradled the tiny kit between her paws, letting the kit fall back into a gentle slumber.

"This one is Streamkit." Horsetail whispered, looking down at the tiny light silver she-cat, "She's the littlest of her siblings."

A golden furred she-cat toddled over, nearly tripping near me. I nudged her back to her feet. "Who's this one?"  
"That is Berrykit-she's quite a pawful." Horsetail answered with a fond purr.

A wary white tom with dark ginger splotches had fallen asleep and his brother, a dark brown tabby tom, was climbing over his back.

"And those two are Bengalkit and Thornkit." Horsetail finished. I nodded.

"Great names." I commented. Horsetail beamed.

"Roseleaf helped." She mewed, and I chuckled slightly. I'm sure the energetic she-cat did. I looked over the kits.

"I think that Thistletail is the main father." I decided after a second, expecting Horsetail to be glad. But she sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked, worried, "Aren't you glad that is most likely the father?" She gave a hesitant nod.

"A bit- but either way I'll be in trouble if anyone finds out." She pointed out quietly. We were both quite for a second.

"Cats are going to ask who the father, and they'll find it odd that you won't tell." I mewed.

"I know." Horsetail licked Streamkit's head.

"You need a fake father!" I mewed lifting my head. Horsetail stopped in mid-lick.  
"Maybe." She milled to herself, "But who would agree?" She wondered out loud. I shrugged to show I didn't know. My mind swirled, who would agree to host such a secret? "What about Eaglewing?" A voice from behind us suggested. I spun around to see Roseleaf standing behind us, a rabbit and water soaked moss at her feet.

"How…how long have you been listing?" I asked her. Her fur bristled.

"Long enough!" She hissed bitterly, looking at Horsetail, "I can see why you don't want cats to know- but you could have trusted me!" She spat at her friend. Fear flashed in Horsetail's eyes.

"Don't tell, please!" I pleaded. Roseleaf's whiskers twitched.

"I won't, as long as you don't keep secrets from me anymore, Horsetail." She agreed. Horsetail nodded.

"Okay." She agreed, "What were you saying about Eaglewing now?" Horsetail asked curiously. Roseleaf picked up the food and the moss and set them down in front of Horsetail. Horsetail took a bit, and let out a purr of happiness.

"Well, I was nearly out of the den when I almost collided with Eaglewing. He was already brining her food and water soaked moss. I took it from him, and listened to basically your whole conversation. And I was thinking- any tom that would bring this to you willingly must like you an awful lot and would agree." She explained and then putting her tail of Thornkit's head, "And besides- Thornkit even looks like him. It would be easy." She added.

"That sounds good." Horsetail agreed. I sighed. This secret would take a lot of harboring.

It was the beginning of a new secret, a new relationship with a RiverClan cat, a new lie with Eaglewing and to the whole clan, but none of that mattered.

What did was it was a new beginning for four ThunderClan kits.

Okay, please review! I made it so peopel with and without can review! So just tell me if you liked it or not, PLEASE! I'll probally try to have one up each day, maybe every other day. But plez review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. 2 Wanna Play?

****

1. Wanna Play?

"There you go!" I announced as I pressed the cobwebs onto Bloodstreak's shoulder, "That should do it."

Bloodstreak gave me a grateful glance. "Thank you, Frostpaw." And then looked down sheepishly, "That ShadowClan cat really tore me up."  
I gave a shake of my head, although I was slightly amusused, "You know attacking a ShadowClan patrol is not the way to start your first day as a warrior."

"I know." Bloodstreak answered, " They were asking for it! But I guess I got a little over excited. I should have slept after my vigil."

"Well, go and get some rest as soon as I'm done here." I advised. Bloodstreak dipped his head.

"I think I will." He agreed. He was about to leave when a yowl sounded from outside. Bloodstreak glanced worriedly at the bramble screen.

"Oh, that sounds like the sun high patrol- and something's happened." He commented.  
"Then come on!" I urged, shoving him out of the medicine den.

Most of the clan had gathered around the edge of the camp, their faces watching the sun high patrol. At first, I could only see Mintfur's head, and I stood on my tiptoes to try to see Mintfur's apprentice, Yellowpaw, and her former apprentice that had his ceremony with Bloodstreak, Eaglewing.

They all came to stand in the middle of the clearing, and I noticed that Yellowpaw and Eaglewing were carrying two kits in their jaws. By then, the rest of the clan had seen the kits and there was a hushed whisper rippling through the clan cats.

"I wonder what Clan they came from." Bloodstreak hissed in my ear. I gave a nod, my eyes set on them. I couldn't see very well, so I shouldered my way to the front, and Bloodstreak followed.

The one Yellowpaw held was a longhaired silver tom and the other was an obviously younger longhaired white she-cat. They both had their eyes open, and they were blinking as they looked around the camp.

"Where did you get those kits?" Dapplefur called out. Mintfur turned to her.

"We found them in the forest." She answered. The murmuring grew louder.

"What clan are they from?" Another cat asked. Mintfur opened her jaw, but then closed it and didn't answer.

Horsepaw darted forward and sniffed the two kits, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Tigerfoot?" She called to her mentor, and the beautiful bengaled she-cat padded over by her, "I don't know this scent."

Tigerfoot nosed the tom, and pulled back like she was looking at a piece of rotting fresh-kill. She pulled her lips back into a snarl and her neck fur bristled.

"Kittypet!" She spat with harsh venom in her usually calm voice, "Mintfur these are kittypets!"

Mintfur leveled her deep green eyes to the blazing eyes of the she-cat. "I know." She answered coolly.

Uproars of disbelief rose, drowning out the answer Tigerfoot gave her deputy.

"A kittypet?"

"That's crazy!"

"It's just two more soft mouths to feed!"

Bloodstreak stiffened beside me, and I saw his claws sink into the ground.

"But their just kits!" He whispered, and I felt a wave of relief he didn't agree with most of our clan mates, "Look at the poor little scraps!"

I did. The noise was scaring them and they thrashed in the mouths of the two cats, letting out fearful whimpers.

At just the moment before Tigerfoot took out her claws, Lionstar padded into camp, his mouth full of prey.

He dropped it when he saw the mob, and pushed his way to the front.

"Mintfur!" He demanded angrily, "What in the name of StarClan is going on?"

"She brought back two kittypets!" Tigerfoot hissed, her claws glistening. Lionstar looked at the two kits, whose cries were louder now.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked his deputy. Her eyes calm.

"We were patrolling the RiverClan border when we saw a two leg out on a water monster. He threw something into the river and the monster swam away. The thing he threw started moving and Eaglewing jumped in and opened it to find these two." She explained gently, "I couldn't just leave them to drown or starve." She murmured, licking the white one.

"But why bring them back here?" Tigerfoot muttered from her side. Lionstar gave her a sharp glare, his eyes disapproving.

"I think…" He was cut off by an annoyed, aged voice.

"What's all this fuss about?" Toadfoot, the only elder, padded into the middle of the camp, "can't a cat get some peace and quite around here?"

"A two leg threw two kits into the river and Mintfur has brought them back." Lionstar answered calmly. Toadfoot blinked, looking over the leader's shoulder.

"Kits, eh?" He questioned and went over to sniff them, and he prods them with a claw. Then he looked back over at his leader.

"Are you going to keep them?" Toadfoot asked Lionstar. The golden leader paused, his eyes showing nothing, but Toadfoot continued, "I think they would be a good addition to the clan. They, although scrawny from nearly downing, seem like they are already strong. They would make good warriors."

"But we can't let kittypets into the clan!" Tigerfoot objected, "They don't have warrior blood!" Toadfoot hissed, his eyes blazing.

"Firestar never had warrior blood and he was the best leader StarClan had ever seen, and his nephew Cloudtail was the most loyal cat ever, and Millie-the cat that brought Graystripe back, she had guts, and Daisy bore many strong warriors to the clan and-" He was cut off with an angry flick of Tigerfoot's tail.

"No more!"

"Then it is decided," Lionstar agreed, "They will now be part of ThunderClan," And then he gazed fondly down at the two. Eaglewing and Yellowpaw set them down. He looked at tom, "This cat from this moment on will be known as Jaykit," He mewed touching the kit's head and then touched the younger one, "And this will be Mosskit."

"Names are all very well," Bloodstreak mewed out loud, "But what about a cat to suckle them?" He inquired, "They can't nearly be old enough to eat prey."

"Quite right, Bloodstreak." Lionstar agreed, gazing fondly at his former apprentice, "Who will agree to suckle Jaykit and Mosskit?"

"I will." A voice from behind me mewed. I turned to see my mother pad from the nursery. Her gray fur shone in the dying sunlight.

"Dewpaw, Rainpaw, and Wetpaw just became apprentices yesterday and I still have some milk." She explained. Lionstar didn't object, just gave her a grateful blink.

With the excitement gone, the clan started to migrate back into their dens. Soon it was just a few cats left. I watched as my mother gave Mosskit and Jaykit a few licks, and then the two tiny kits started purring as she swept them close to her body with her tail.

"Looks like you have two more siblings." Bloodstreak joked playfully. I flicked his nose playfully with my tail.

"I know." I answered, grinning.

I looked back to see two of the younger kits in the nursery, Shellkit and Splashkit, toddle over to the two new cats.

Jaykit and Mosskit watched as they approached with wide eyes. Shellkit sat himself down right in front of Jaykit's face, so that their noses were almost touching. Splashkit stood behind him, looking at the new cats.

"Who are you?" Shellkit asked, cocking his head. My mother was about to answer when Jaykit opened his mouth.

"Jaykit." My little brother squeaked, and then looked his white sibling, "Mosskit!"

Shellkit's tail curled up with delight, his eyes shining.

"Wanna play?"


	3. So You Think You're Tough, huh?

****

**3. So you think you're tough, huh?**

Yellowtail was scared to his roots. The battle around him was bloody and scary and he felt like he didn't have the strength to carry on.

Yes, he was a warrior, but he had only been a warrior for three sunrises. Bone Clan was harsh, having been waiting for seasons upon seasons to take their revenge on the clans.

Bone Clan was a descendant of BloodClan, being led by a cat with the blood of Scornge himself! They had the same traditions; the scariest was the tooth-studded collar. And these cats were experienced fighters.

Sure, Yellowtail had fought off a few stringy ones, but this gave him no self-confidence. Because the wins had come with sacrifices.

Blood welled from a deep gash on his shoulder making him pad with a limp and he had so many more wounds that he couldn't count them all.

A few of the younger cats had decided to give up already, and he had seen searching for Frostfoot to mend their wounds.

He looked past the fighting cats trying to spot the white furred medicine cat. He spotted Eaglewing fighting with a burly tom, and the petite Roseleaf taking on a bigger she-cat with a RiverClan tom at her side, and he also saw Mintfur lying on the ground. He stopped, his eyes wide.

He ran over to the deputy, just in time to see a white and black tom pad away. He nosed his former mentor gently, trying to wake her.

His paws were wet and sticky and he looked down to see a pool of blood around Mintfur, a deep gash in her stomach.

Her fur was ice cold, and he chest no longer rose and fell. Mintfur, the cat who had been ThunderClan's deputy for countless seasons, was gone.

He let out a yowl of pain, pressing his nose into her fur. Eaglewing, who had been her apprentice some time ago, padded over.

"Mintfur." He breathed and gently grabbed the she-cat's scruff, dragging her away. Yellowtail felt anger rising in his stomach. He searched for the killer of his mentor, but instead saw the leader of Bone Clan, a dark gray tom with red eyes named Odium.

The leader was snarling, and cornering a cat. Yellowtail plunged forward to him, feeling the wind knocked out of him when he saw that Odium was cornering…Frostfoot!

The white medicine cat apprentice had her claws out and glimmering but she was no match for the leader. Yellowtail tried to get to her, but was blocked by a dark brown she-cat.

Yellowtail fought her, and beat her easily and turned back to see that the Frostfoot's pelt was stained with blood.

With a yowl of anger, he raced forward, throwing himself in front of Frostfoot.

Odium hissed, and drew his lips back into a snarl.

"So you want to fight?" he asked, his voice deep and dark. Yellowtail didn't answer. Instead he padded forward, giving Frostfoot a chance to escape.

"Frostfoot!" Yellowtail saw out of the corner of his eye Bloodstreak racing toward him and Frostfoot, and nudge the disoriented cat to her paws. He led her over the bushes just a bit away.

"Frostfoot…" He mewed worriedly, licking her pelt, "Please wake up Frostfoot!" he begged.

Please wake up…please wake her up StarClan! Yellowtail begged, distracted for a moment. Frostfoot stirred.

"Bloodstreak?" She whispered, blinking up at him.

"What happened?" Bloodstreak asked.

"I was trying to get to Greenherb…Odium killed her…but he attacked me…I couldn't…" her voice broke off, agony brimming in her tone.

It was then that Yellowtail noticed an unmoving lump of fur that he hadn't recognized as a cat. Greenherb's fur was so washed with blood and her figure so mangled that it was hard to tell she had been a cat at one point…

Anger more fiercely enraged Yellowtail. Mintfur, Greenherb and countless others were dead. He shuddered; glad he saved Frostfoot when he did. That could have been her fate…it was hard to even imagine the beautiful she-cat like that…

A picture of her body, bloodied and broken, flashed through his mind making his shudder.

Suddenly, he went crashing to the ground, attacked by Odium. The large cat tore at his fur, making him yowl in pain.

"You saved your little white friend, but you'll be taking her place." He hissed. Yellowtail pushed upward, throwing the black tom off balance. He landed on all fours across the clearing. He let out a sinister purr.

"Is that all you got?" he mocked, "You'll be gone in no time."

The two faced each other, and Yellowtail felt fear down to the very tips of his fur. His fear scent wafted off from his pelt.

"I smell your fear." Odium growled, black amusement flashing in his blood red eyes. Yellowtail stood his ground. For a second Odium's eyes flashed to Frostfoot, and Bloodstreak growled, standing protectively in front of her. He chuckled.

Then he looked back at Yellowtail. He prowled forward, a claw reinforced by dog fangs swiped through the air, narrowly missing Yellowtail as he bounced backwards.

Great StarClan! He thought helplessly, how am I going to defeat him? The image of Greenherb came to his mind. He didn't want to end up like that.

He didn't see Odium's claws slicing through the air once again, and he felt the impact as they easily cut through his face. He yowled in pain, blacking out for a moment.

Have strength, Yellowtail…A quiet voice urged. Yellowtail blinked, trying to get back up.

Mintfur? He asked, smelling her scent.

Go back out there, we'll be with you…Mintfur mewed and he smelt two more cats besides her.

Greenherb! Lionstar! The two cats smell's came to him. Lionstar was dead?

He faintly remembered Frostfoot and Quietwhisper standing over a motionless golden body, but he hadn't known it had been Lionstar! Who would be leader now with the leader and deputy dead?

Odium paced back and fourth, and looked at Yellowtail straight in the eye.

"You think you're strong?" He snarled, "You don't know the meaning of the word strong! I'll kill you just like I did to that cat," He hissed, jerking his chin toward Greenherb's body, "You think you'll be the valiant hero- giving your life to save your little white friend here, but your wrong." He hissed, his eyes turning completely black.

Yellowtail's claws sank into the ground, and he got down ready to strike while Odium monologue. But Mintfur's sprit held him back.

Watch Odium's left back leg! Mintfur seemed to hiss. Yellowtail would have liked to kill him right then and there, but he didn't. He felt the presence of Mintfur and Greenherb as they pressed up beside him.

"No, you didn't save her- just prevent her death from coming so soon. Gave her a few more minuets to look back on her pitifully short life. I'll kill you, like I said, and then I'll kill that big strong ginger cat protecting her. And then, I'll kill your pretty little friend. And I won't stop killing until every single clan cat is gone." He snarled. Yellowtail felt a burst of hope as he watched Odium. His back left leg held the gaunter walk of an old deep wound, making it harder for him to turn left. He saw a widow of opportunity open up.

He crouched down, waiting for the right moment. Odium eyed him.

"You really think you can beat me?" Odium scoffed, "So you think you're tough, huh?"

In spite of everything, Yellowtail smiled.

"I don't think so." Yellowtail muttered under his breath and faked right, and then suddenly swerved left.

He latched onto Odium's neck, trying to ignore the cat's claws digging into his fur. He bit down, and upon hearing Odium's yowl, bit down harder.

The great cat's efforts were growing weaker. Yellowtail hung on, feeling the salty tang of blood in his mouth. When Odium no longer moved, and his tail didn't jerk and his stomach no longer rose and fell with breath, Yellowtail let Odium fall to Yellowtail's paws.

Odium's eyes were glassed over, his lips still drawn back into a snarl. But he didn't try to kill Yellowtail any longer- because Odium was dead.

"I don't think so," Yellowtail repeated louder and looked up at Frostfoot. Her eyes gleamed with admiration and respect, "I know so."


	4. Sunrise

**4. Sunrise**

****

I crept out of my den, hearing the faintest scuffle of paws that should not be out at midnight.

 The thin slit of the moon illuminated the nearly empty ThunderClan clearing. I saw the sleek shape of Quietwhisper sitting and guarding the camp. Her fur glimmering in the hazy light, making herself look like a descendant from StarClan herself.

 I paused, looking around for the score of noise. But Quietwhisper seemed to be the only one awake, beside myself.

 I shook my head, I was just imagining things! I started back into the den, but then a mulit-colored figure slinked out of the warrior's den.

_What was Geckofoot doing out of her den? _I asked myself as the she-cat warily looked around, and then appeared out into the middle of the clearing.

Geckofoot relaxed when it seemed no one saw her, and she started padding confidently toward the den entrance.

_Oh, maybe she's just going for a midnight hunt? _I told myself, and started back into the medicine cat's den. I started to feel at ease as Geckofoot was still padding toward Quietwhisper, but there was something about the glint in her eyes making me nervous.

I frowned, but stayed in the entrance of my den to watch my friend. Just when I thought she was going out the entrance of camp, she swerved suddenly making her way to behind the nursery.

"The secret passageway!" I hissed under my breath. I had been the one to show Geckofoot that passageway. I wondered what she was doing?

 I glanced back at the sleeping form of Greenherb. I knew that my mentor would have my fur if I slid off in the middle of the night, but I knew it wasn't just a midnight hunt.

 If it was, then she could have been able to tell Quietwhisper that!

 I decided to play it safe. I made my way to the camp entrance, slipping past my gray friend.

"Hi, Frostfoot." She greeted, "Where are you going at midnight?" There was no suspicion in her voice, only question.

"Oh, some herbs are better gathered my the moonlight." I lied easily, glad that Quietwhisper couldn't see my face in the darkness.

"I see." Quietwhisper gave a nod of her head, "Do you need a warrior escort? I could wake Brownfoot for his shift early." She offered kindly.

"Err…no, I think I'll be fine." I mewed. Quietswhisper shrugged.

"Okay, but yowl if you get attacked." She told me. I agreed, padding around a tree out of Quietwhisper's sight. Then I ran over to the edge of camp, searching along the ground for Geckofoot's scent.

I found it, and there was a weird scent to it. It smelled a bit fearful, but yet very excited.

 I followed her all the way off our territory, near the twoleg nests. Then she made her way up the taller ravine sheltering the camp of twoleg nests.

 The place was familiar. Bloodstreak had brought me hunting up at the top. It was a beautiful view, looking over the four-clan territories and all the way over the mountains.

 I snagged a claw on one of the rocks, holding back a cry of pain because Geckofoot was just a few foxtails in front of me. I hastily licked the blood away, so that Geckofoot couldn't smell the blood.

The pain in my foot was easing, and I tenderly put my weight on it. It gave, but it still stung just a bit.

But I put that behind me as I followed Geckofoot up to the top.

 She sat down on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the forest. I jumped behind a bush just as she turned around. I held still for a few seconds before I dare moved.

 Then, with my belly fur brushing just barley against the sandy ground, I crept forward to poke my head out of the foliage.

 I watched, with the moon slowing sinking behind the ridge and the sun beginning to poke it's way over the horizon, I wondered if Geckofoot really just wanted to watch the sun rise.

 I was about to go back down to my warm nest when a new scent swirled on the wind.

"RiverClan!" I hissed quietly and arched my back, ready to help Geckofoot fight off the intruder. But Geckofoot's neck fur stayed smooth.

She purred as a bulky cat stepped out of the shadows. I recognized the cat immediately. It was Pinepaw!

 Although he was probably a warrior now, I hadn't seen the tan RiverClan cat since when we dropped him off four moons ago after the quest.

 Pinepaw padded to tenderly greet Geckofoot with a touch of his nose to hers. Her purr grew louder, matching his.

"You came." He purred, rubbing his cheek against the ThunderClan cat.

"Of course, Pineneedle!" Geckofoot answered, drawing back, "I had to!"

 Pineneedle pulled away, curiosity brimming in his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She mewed, and looked down suddenly wary, "I have something to tell you." She mewed quietly.

"Well?" Pineneedle prompted.

 Geckofoot looked up, her light hazel eyes glimmering with love, "I'm having your kits!" She purred.

Pineneedle pulled back for a second, "Really?" He asked. Geckofoot nodded, biting her lip.

"That's wonderful!" He mewed, pressing up against her, "They will be the most beautiful kits in all of the clans!" He assured. Geckofoot didn't purr with him.

"Something's wrong." Pineneedle sighed, looking her directly in her eyes.

"It's just that…I'm afraid. What will happen to our kits? Their half clans! I don't want them to grow up with torn loyalties." She explained with a shake of her head.

Pineneedle's expression was hard set.

"They can't be half-clan if we're in the same clan." Pineneedle mewed quietly for after a moment.

"But…I don't think I could leave all my friends and family!" Geckofoot mewed with a shake of her lowered head.

"I didn't mean you," Pineneedle mewed, "I meant me. I'll join ThunderClan." He mewed. Geckofoot looked up, her eyes shining.

"You'd give up you're whole life for me?" She asked her voice chocked with emotion. Pineneedle purred, wrapping himself around her.

"You are my life." He mewed simply. They stayed pressed up against each other until the warm light of a sunrise greeted their pelts.

 The turned to look out over the forest, tails intertwined and Geckofoot's head resting against his shoulder.

_Geckofoot has a forbidden relationship! _I spat angrily in my head, _how dare she! And have half-clan kits as well! _

 I was disgusted in my friend; I thought she was a respectable cat! But then I scolded myself all the while for judging her when I thought of Bloodstreak so fondly.

 Their love was beautiful, and frankly Geckofoot was the happiest that I'd seen her in a long time! And more kits for ThunderClan was a good thing, and we were gaining a strong warrior!

 I knew I should tell Geckofoot that I was there, but then I got sidetracked by a beautiful sunrise.


	5. Midnight Run

**5. Midnight Run**

Her fur glimmerered although the four great oaks shielded the moon, and I could tell at once it was a StarClan cat.

And I knew her quite well too, recognizing her easily. She had long snow-white fur with clear green eyes…Whitewing.

"Whitewing." I greeted with a friendly purr and a dip of my head.

I raised my head, waiting for her to reply the greeting. But instead, her tail twitched impatiently.

"Frostfoot, I know I'm your friend, but tonight I have something very important to show you." Whitewing mewed, looking up.

"Important?" I asked, "Of course!"

Whitewing smiled fondly at me, and led me away from the fortrees. He pace quickened as the full moon shone brightly above us.

"Much to travel, so little time." She murmured faintly to herself.

It was now harder to keep up with the star-studded she-cat, and I tripped and stumbled quite a few times.

"Whitewing?" I called, "Where are we going?" I asked. She didn't glance back at me.

"All you need to know is for the moment…a midnight run!" She answered back, and I could tell she knew more. I followed her, gradually getting used to the way my paws barley caressed the dew dripped grass.

Soon, it felt as if I were flying. My face was hit by gusts of wind, making my fur blow all around. I suppressed a shiver, although I couldn't tell whether it was from the blistering cold, or the fear of what Whitewing was brining me to.

Soon, the world beneath me was shifting as we ran, making my head spin. I breathed, a bit dismayed that I could see my own breath. Leaf bare was coming, and it would be a cold on.

But I was nearly positive that this was not the intention of Whitening's visit, it was something much bigger.

Soon we arrived at a place I didn't seem to know. It was a stone dip in the earth, with paw prints of many embedded in the dusty ground. In front of me sat a wide glimmering pool, illuminated by the glow of the reflected stars.

"Where are we?" I breathed, my eyes stretched wide with awe.

"The moon pool." Whitewing answered briskly, and she restlessly sat down at the edge.

"We made if just in time." She murmured, looking up at the stars. I tilted my head back to follow her gaze, although I could see nothing from the ordinary.

"Come, sit." Whitewing mewed, motioning me to come and sit beside her. I did as she requested.

I could see nothing but my own reflection for a moment. Then, Whitewing gently dipped her tail into the water and then brought it out. Instead of rippling, the water swirled and started changing.

"A vision!" I murmured, my deep sapphire eyes glued to the water.

At first, I could only see a dark forest and a starless night with no moon. Then it shifted so that I could tell it was the Sandy Hollow.

"I hate you." A deep malicous voice floated through my ears. Then, I saw the tiniest movement of a cat, the burly shape padding forward.

As the cat moved into the light, I recognized one of my own clan mates…Darkwhisker! His face was twisted with indescribable anger and hate, his pale blue eyes narrowed.

I saw the silver sheen of his claws as he padded forward. He was obviously talking to another cat, although I couldn't tell whom.

"Why?" He suddenly cackled, "She wants to know why I hate her so. Well I'll tell you. I hate you because you turned my whole clan against me, forcing me to take my plan sooner. But I never would have expected to have my plans stopped by a little cat like you. And now that you know, you would have told the whole clan. But I can't let that happen." Darkwhisker spat, his eyes suddenly aglow with evilness. I felt my blood run cold. Plan, what plan? It wasn't anything good; it was something evil if he was going to protect it so carefully. I didn't even notice that Darkwhisker had decided to continue talking. I caught the last bit of his answer.

"I'm going to kill you." And then, Darkwhisker pounced. I heard the blood curdling scream piece the midnight air, and suddenly I couldn't breath. The cat that was Darkwhisker's prey was Roseleaf.

The vision shifted after a few moments. In those few moments, which had felt like forever, I had listened to the screams of pain, knowing I was unable to help.

I saw Darkwhisker pull back, his muzzle and paws bathed in dark red blood. It shifted to Roseleaf and I brought in a swift, sharp, painful breath.

Her pelt was torn and wounded, and she barley even looked like the cat I once could see easily. Her breath was low and shallow, and I could sense pride brimming off of Darkwhisker, as he watched her wither in pain before him.

"Good bye Roseleaf." He hissed, and then turned around and left the she-cat alone in the clearing. The vision in the pool vanished suddenly.

"NO!" I yowled, jumping to my feet. I breathed heavily, searching the pool for some kind of sign that Roseleaf would be okay.

"Whitewing!" I begged, feeling sticky tears run down my face, "Oh, Whitewing."

Whitening's face stayed composed, her eyes betraying nothing.

"That is happening right now, and if you wake right now, you can save your friend and catch Darkwhisker. I know she's a good friend, and it is not her time to join StarClan." Whitewing explained calmly, her whiskers twitching.

"But what is Darkwhisker going to try and do?" I asked, in between gulps of air.

"Nothing you need to know about." Whitewing mewed getting up, "But it is time for you to wake. Good luck." She mewed, and then she vanished in a white mist.

My eyes flew open suddenly; my fur sticking up at all ends. I could feel the pain and fear still running through me, and I breathed in and out.

I looked at the other sleeping medicine cats. They were still asleep, but I was awake.

I pelted out of the mother mouth, ignoring the pain in my pads. Roseleaf's agonized howl still rang in my ears, making me run faster.

I had to save Roseleaf, I just had to. And I prayed to StarClan I wasn't to late.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Promises

**6. Broken Promieses**

_The fire lapped at the grass, devouring it hungrily. The cries of terror floated up from all around Coldstate, as they desperately tried to escape. Everywhere she looked, the flames were there-destroying the Four Trees. _

_ "Get out of here!" Coldstare yowled, shoving a whimpering WindClan apprentice toward a place beyond the flames. _

_ Coldstare spun her head around, searching for Larchback. The tan/yellow tom held a soot stained kit in his jaws, it's fur so stained, Coldstare couldn't tell what color it was._

_ "Larchback!" Coldstare cried. Larchback looked at her, his eyes filled with concern, but his eyes flashed down to the kit._

_ Without another word, he plunged into the unburned undergrowth, and left with the kit._

_ Coldstare felt disappointed that he had left, but she knew that he was just caring for the kit._

_"We have to get everyone out of here!" Quitestar's voice was strained, but Coldstare could hear the determanation in her voice._

_"Head to RiverClan!" Riverstar yowled, "You can shelter there!" _

_ Coldstare looked around for kits and apprentices, but was relived to see warriors scooping them up and heading out of the four trees as fast as they could. _

_ Coldstare searched all around for anyone. The smoke burned her eyes and throaght, and she gave a vilolent cough._

_ She was just about to leave, because she could hear no more cats still there, when she heard a tiny, scared mew._

_ Coldstare searched for the sorce of the voice, and then she saw it. A tiny kit that she reconizged as Heronkit._

_ Heronkit's blue/gray fur was smeared and chards of black soot covered most of her pelt, and she bleed from a gash on one of her legs. _

_ Then two things happened at once. Coldstare leaped, and a thick tree gave a echoing crack, and started to fall._

_ Coldstare saw this and instead of letting it fall on the tiny kit, she shoved the RiverClan kit away._

_ Heronkit squealed, but tumbled a few tail lengths away. Coldstare waited for the sicking crunch of her bones underneath the tree, but it never came._

_ She opened her eyes to see that she was imprisioned in a tent of fire and burning wood._

_"Heronkit!" She croaked, and heard the little kit squeak._

_"Coldstare?" The kit asked, and then let out another fearful whimper._

_"Heronkit- go in the direction of your camp…" Coldstare instructed. She knew it was risky to send a kit alone to camp, but hopefully a warrior would be on the outskirts, and find her._

_"But…" Heronkit started argue, "How will you escape?"_

_ The kit was smart, Coldstare told herself. But she couldn't bring herself to answer the kit's question._

_"Just go, I'll be fine." Coldstare lied. She let out a relived sigh as she heard the kit's tiny pawsteps vanish. A sharp pain hit her stomach, she hoped she didn't just send Heronkit to her death. _

_ She looked around, trying to keep her face down from the toxicating smell of smoke. It filled her lungs, making her cough violently. But she knew her efforts were getting weaker._

_ Suddenly, her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. She felt them buckle, and she fell to the ground._

_ She looked up, her vision hazy. All she could see was the choking black smoke and the flickering fire that leaped at her excitedly._

_ She felt the hot pain of being burned, but she knew there was nothing to help it. She didn't want to close her eyes, but soon it was hard to keep them open. She let a wave of blackness fill her eyelids as she finally couldn't breath._

Coldstare's eyes flew open, and felt the sticky tears run down her face. The nightmare haunted her whenever she closed her eyes.

She at herself, seeing her fur matted. She drew her tounge over her starstudded pelt, making her fur lay flat.

The gentle rhythem of her licking soothed her wary mind.

Beside her, her sister Shadowberry stirred. She lifted her head, her deep brown eyes full of concern. Coldstare looked at her, still a bit surprised to see her sister sleeping next to her.

Shadowberry had been a beautiful she-cat, with deep brown eyes, soft gray fur, and black stripes. But she and Coldstare's dusky brown brother, Scarfeather had died in ShadowClan camp the day of their warrior ceremony.

In fact, it had taken Coldstare all of yesterday to get used to the fact that she had died when the Four Trees were a flame.

It was really only yesterday she had died, but had mourned all day. And she fell asleep and…she suppressed a shudder.

"Are you okay Coldstare?" Shadowberry asked, "Do you want anything?"  
"I want to go home." Coldstare answered faintly, her eyes filling with tears. Shadowberry gave her a sympathetic look.

"You'll get used to it here, I promise." Shadowberry purred.

"I sure hope so!" A irritated voice mewed. Coldstare turned to see Scarfeather sitting up wearily in his nest, "I don't want to be woken up everyday by your nightmares!" He muttered crossly. Coldstare felt her ears drop.

"Oh stop it Scarfeather!" Shadowberry cut in, her tail twitching, and then she mewed quieter to Coldstare, "He's just orly because he usually sleeps in until sun-high." She explained with a good natured purr.

Coldstare didn't say anything snippy, for once in her life. But instead got up.

"Hey, let's take a trip down to the moonpool." Shadowberry suggested, twining her tail with her sister's. Coldstare gave a blank nod, feeling a sudden rush of pain and loss.

She padded out of the brambled den, out into StarClan sunlight. It was much brighter here, for a start, and it felt weird not being asked to join a patrol or lead a hunting mission, or worst of all, call her apprentice Scarletpaw.

She suddenly wondered what would happen to the enthusiastic dark red she-cat. And the feeling of pain and loss were much stronger now, although she knew it was not herself feeling them.

She was half-way to the pool, when suddenly a bright white light blinded her vision, and she collapsed. She could hear her sister calling her name, but she couldn't talk. But instead another vision crossed over her eyes.

_The RiverClan camp was buzzing with worry for a certain gray furred she-cat. Larchback sat at the camp entrance, his tail twitching on the ground. Before him sat two RiverClan kits._

_ One was Quailkit, the kit he had saved from the burning fourtrees, and the other was Heronkit, the kit that his mate had saved._

_ He was having her tell him what exactly happened when Coldstare saved her…no one had seen the gray cat since the fire and he was getting worried._

_"Well, I was crying and she found me and she pushed me right out of the way when a tree fell!" Heronkit was telling her story, and trying to fake battle her sister at the same time, "And then I hurt my paw, but I couldn't see Coldstare. I could only hear her voice. Then I followed her voice to a den of burning brances, and I saw her fur and I realized she was inside of it! But she couldn't get out! I asked if she wanted help out, but she told me to she would find her way out and for me to try to find my way back to camp. So I ran as fast as I could and I got this burn right here!" Heronkit turned around to show a patch of fur gone, the skin scarred. Quailkit gave it a lick, and Heronkit went on tell how she found her way back to camp. But that wasn't what Larchback was interested in, he wanted to know where Coldstare was._

_"So she was stuck? In a den of burning branches?" He repeated and Hernokit nodded. Larchback fell back on his haunches, feeling his stomach knot painfully. What if she hadn't gotten out?_

_ Although as soon as Coldstare was the only one found missing, Quitestar and the other leaders had sendt out a search party for her…especially when they learned she had saved a kit!_

_ That had been sunrise, it was nearly sunset now. Just when he had made his mind to go out himself and search, the smell of Yellowtail-the best tracker in his clan- mingled with a few other clan scents drifted into the camp._

_ Like a silent yowl, all four clans perked up their ears and looked in the direction of the entrance way. Larchback felt his heart pound, it smelled like Coldstare wasn't with them…and his heart seemed to drop all the way to his tail. _

_ He watched blankly as the patrol came back. Yellowtail's face was ashen, and he looked afraid._

_"No luck?" Larchback gulped. Yellowtail looked at him blindly._

_"Not the luck you'd think." He answered weakly. Larchback cocked his head._

_"What?"_

_"Well we found Coldstare but…" He trailed off, looking behind him. Larchback followed his gaze, and caught a flash of her beautiful gray fur._

_ But she wasn't walking… Instead she was being supported by two cats. They gingerly set her down at Larchback's feet._

_"Coldstare?" He whispered. He nudged her, drawing back quickly when he felt her ice cold fur. Coldstare was gone._

Coldstare gasped for breath, and she felt her fur stand on end. Shadowberry was beside her, gently licking down her fur, although Coldstare could sense worry come from her sister.

"What was that?" Coldstare breathed. Shadowberry frowned.

"A flashback." She murmured, "Everyone has two after they die. First is how you died, and after is something showing you being buried." Shadowberry elaborated. A shiver shot down Coldstare's spine.

"I won't have any more then?" She asked. Shadowberry slowly nodded.

"Yes, usually we only have two- and it seems you just had it." She agreed.

Coldstare looked up at the sky, seeing that it had turned a pinky color.

"How long was that flashback?" Coldstare asked. Shadowberry hesitated.

"Awhile…" She murmured, and then playfully flicked her sister's ear with her tail, "But come on. I think you'll like the moonpool."

Coldstare followed blindly, caught up in worry. Poor Larchback…she missed him so much that it hurt!

Her and her sister padded into the moonpool and was surprised to see that Scarfeather and her parents, Dapplepelt and Winterfrost, were already there.

"Coldstare, dear." Her mother whispered in her ear, curling around her daughter.

"Hi, ma." Coldstare whispered. She looked at her mother to see concern in her mother's amber eyes.

"Coldstare," Scarfeather mewed gently, seeming to be a bit gentler than that morning, "Come to the moonpool." He offered. He sat by a glimmering pool.

Numbly, Coldstare padded over to it. Scarfeather smiled at her.

"Whatever you want to see, you just need to look into this pool." Scarfeather explained.

"I want to see Larchback." Coldstare whispered. She looked down at the pool and it swirled and shifted and she began to make out Larchback's broad shoulders, sandy tan fur, and glimmering green eyes.

The sky above him was black, and he padded through the forest, three roses in his jaws. His eyes were duller than she remembered, filled with unbearable pain and sadness.

Above him, was a half moon and five yellow stars. Coldstare looked behind her and saw a moon but no stars.

"Why can't I see the stars?" Coldstare asked.

"It's us." Scarfeather answered simply. Coldstare's heart thudded.

Larchback set down the roses, and looked up into the sky.

"Where are you Coldstare?" He whispered.

"I'm here Larchback!" Coldstare mewed, and the biggest star above him shone brightly. He looked up, watching the star.

"Coldstare?" He whispered hoarsly.

"It's me, Larchback! It is!" Coldstare yowled, feeling hot sticky tears run down her face. She watched him, and when he didn't seem to care or reply, she sank back down. The biggest star dimmed and she let her tail fall into the icy cold water.

"he doesn't believe…" Coldstare whispered painfully. Scarfeather lay down, touching his paw to hers sympatically.

"He doesn't want to," Scarfeather's paw sank into the water, "He feels betrayed that you died."

"Betrayed?" Coldstare spat and then she snorted, "Like I wanted to die! It wasn't a choice!" And then her whole body shook, "And I feel betrayed too!" She hissed. Then she scowled down at Larchback's picture.

"A broken promise!" She yowled, "I feel betrayed because he broke a promise!"

"What are you yowling about Coldstare?" Shadowberry asked.

"When he confessed he loved me, we made a promise to each other…that if one of us died, we would join them in StarClan." Coldstare whispered, looking back at her confused sibling, then she narrowed her eyes, "But he broke that!" She mewed tartly.

"I can't say I blame him." Winterfrost mewed from behind, "He is needed down on earth… and he still loves you. Look."

Coldstare turned her attention back to the water. Larchback had arrived at a mound of dirt. The smell of Coldstare herself drifted from it. It was her grave. Larchback lay the roses at her grave.

"I haven't forgotten our promise, Coldstare." He whispered to her grave, "And I will join you, tonight…" He whispered. Then he settled down by her grave, revealing bright red death berries.

Tears formed in Coldstare's eyes once again. Without being told how, she steepped into the pool and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was looking at Larchback's back. He was just about to eat the deathberries.

"Larchback." Coldstare whispered. Larchback spun around, his fur bristling but it flattened when he saw the star studded spirt of Coldstare.

"Coldstare?" He whispred in awe, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten our promise." He added hastily and swooped down to get the deathberries. But Coldstare was quicker. She swatted them away.

"Don't worry, you are needed down here. Don't kill yourself." Coldstare whispered. Larchback looked at her, his eyes hollow.

"But I want to be with you…I can't stand being away from you, Coldstare…I love you." He whispered.  
"Please, stay alive…for me?" She begged, trying to not cry. He frowned, and reluctantly nodded. Then he curled up into a ball. Coldstare curled up next to him, and for a moment felt alive again.

"I love you too, Larchback." She whispered before she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Frozen

**Okay, this is a shorty-short chappie so yeah...I'm going to try to put a new one up everyday. Although I think that that's going to be a bit hard to do...but i'm gunna try! This one is the seventh one...called Frozen!  
**

* * *

The air, cold and fridge, pushing against me as I padded forward. I padded semi-confidently through the chilly forest, ignoring an easing pain in my pad.

"There's going to be a snowstorm." I murmured to myself, looking up to the swirling white flakes. One landed on my pink nose, melting instantly.

My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten nearly anything all day. I had demolished a scrawny vole in the beginning of the morning, but it seemed like that was an eternity ago.

I sighed as there was a sharp pain in my sore pad, and I limped over to a fallen tree. I squeezed myself under it, leaving tuffs of white fur in the branches. I lifted a swollen paw to see a sharp thorn drilled into my pad.

I licked it a few times before locking my teeth around it. I hated pain but my paw was so numb at the moment that I knew that I wouldn't really feel it. I closed my eyes and pulled the thorn out, flinching as a spurt of blood followed.

But I been correct, I couldn't feel the pain that would have been agonizing. I licked my paw roughly, ignoring the sharp taste of metallic blood on my tongue.

"I hate my own blood…" I muttered, flicking away the last of the blood from my paw. It made me sick, looking at it, but I mechanically reached for a hanging cobweb, pressing it onto my foot. I had remembered what Geckofoot had asked me before I left.

"But if you're gone, who's gunna look after you?" She had asked.

"I'll look after myself, now that I'm responsible for more than just my own life." I mimicked my own words, snarling.

True, these kits were hardly a punishment, more like a gift, but I guess that you really had to be behind the situation to really know. All her friends had made it look so easy!

But I had underestimated the cruel hand of winter, remembering that although I could hunt…I was out of practice because warriors caught my food. It might have been easier in Greenleaf, or New leaf when the forest was at its climax, but in the dead of leaf-bare, it was a bit different.

I sighed, gingerly setting my paw down and coming back outside. I looked back, barley seeing the peaks of the mother mouth. Soon I wouldn't be able to see it at all.

My paws ached from traveling all day and all night, and I felt the numb sense of sleep tugging at my mind.

"I have to get farther!" I said out loud, and I shook my pelt of the icy white snowflakes dotting my pelt, "No one can find me!"

Or that's what Quiet star had said. Quietstar…the name of my so-called friend made my neck fur rise automatically. She had expected an easier way to deal with this…setback. But instead, Quietstar had told her to go away until the kits were born.

"And after that?" I had asked. I remembered clearly that Quietstar's eyes had become cold as the snow around me.

"We'll deal with them later." She had answered tartly. I knew she had been implying to get rid of them, perhaps not kill them but something else. Maybe her leader expected her to drop them at a two-leg house, or give them to passing rouge.

"No…" I hissed angrily, scraping my claws in the snow, "I'm not coming back without my kits, and if I can't let them grow up in ThunderClan, then neither will I!"

If Quietstar expected me to do what she had implied, then I might as well go with them. I couldn't understand how Quietstar couldn't see that?

She had kits once before herself, but with my help she had given them up. I was thinking she wanted me to do the same. But I wasn't her.

I would abandon ThunderClan for my kits, because if that's what my clan had become, then it wasn't my clan. Yes I would miss my mother and father and all my friends…and Bloodstreak.

I missed him so much; it felt like my heart was being torn to pieces! He didn't even know why I had left! He would probably insist we they send out a search party and Quietstar would have to pretend like she was actually worried about me. I snorted, pretend.

I wasn't allowed to tell Bloodstreak why I was leaving…because I was carrying my kits. His kits…our kits. He would have gone with me, no doubt! But cats apparently were already having suspicions about us, so he couldn't go. To smooth things over, I heard her telling Eaglewing that she might make Bloodstreak pretend to take on a mate. I felt a flash of jealousy.

Even pretend, a fake mate, made me want to claw the unlucky she-cat. Bloodstreak was mine.

I hadn't realized it, but I was reaching the edge of the forest, and before me lay a moorland with a few dotted pine trees and bushes.

The smell of prey laid waiting, and I felt a flash of hope. Although there was a white blanket of snow, I could see paw prints of prey…I would not go to bed hungry!

I sprinted, my mind telling me to get there as fast as I could! I slowed when I reached a small clearing, with tall oaks and bushes all around me. A sense of longing crept over me…it reminded me of the four trees…

I shook my head wildly, and parted my jaw to drink the scent. I lifted my jaw to catch a whiff of prey through the snow. IT had stopped snowing now, and my paws left soft footprints in the fluffy snow.

I smelled a mouse, and I sank down into hunting position, my eyes narrowing in concentration.

I was just a tail length away when a familiar scent swirled around me. I pushed it away, stalking my prey. But what I failed to notice was a pair of glowing amber eyes peering out at me through the bushes.

With a snarl, a ginger and white body leap in front of me, and I barley had time to register in my mind it was a fox before it slashed at my muzzle.

I reeled back in pain, and red droplets of blood drizzled over my mouth and onto the snow, staining it. I took out my claws, and swiped at the fox, drawing my lips back into a hiss.

I was losing, because for every tuff of fox fur my claws pulled out, two patches of my fur was gone. I forgot about the lives inside of me until I was caught off guard and the fox jabbed my stomach with his back leg.

A stab of pain exploded in my stomach and I stayed low to the ground, afraid for my kits. The fox loomed over me; it's eyes wild and mouth foaming. I closed my eyes waiting as it seemed to smile with victory.

I felt frozen. Frozen with fear for my kits, frozen with the awaiting feeling of death, frozen with regret that Bloodstreak would never meet his kits, frozen with emotion for all the friends I left behind or never saw again, and frozen with acceptance…as I waited for the pain.

But the pain never came. Instead a oh to familiar scent came crashing into my mind.

ThunderClan.

No! I thought desperately, they've found me! Quietstar's plan didn't work! Oh no! Oh no!

But then I sniffed and realized the scent was faded, and a new smell- a more distant one- reached me. I gasped when I suddenly knew who's it was.

I didn't want to believe it! The cat that carried that smell had been missing for nearly two seasons! He had to be dead! No ThunderClan cat would purposely abandon his clan for two seasons!

But as I heard his cry as he burst through the bushes, I dared open my eyes. At first I couldn't see him and I thought that it had been an illusion of death. But then I saw the striped sandy fur battling the fox viciously, slashing with better practice and moons of battle skills.

It didn't take long for the fox to flee, and the cat who I was convinced I would never see again, turned to me, his eyes still wide with surprise.

"I would have never thought to see you again, Frostfoot!" he exclaimed and all I could do was look at him with awe. He was really there.

Yellowtail.


	8. Can't Even Save Myself

**I know I haven't updated, but i've been really mucho busy with other stories....but here it is. I rushed it a bit, but it came out okay in my opinion- and if u want 2 join the challenge I will be posting the list on my profile- mkay? Also, PM me and tell me so I can keep a list of who's all doing it.**

* * *

"Come on, Moonkit." Seasand whispered quietly, gently pushing her three kits along. "Just a little farther."

"I'm tired!" Moonkit complained, his brown eyes weary.

"And I'm cold!" Tidekit complained, her calico fur being brutally played with. Only Ripplekit remained silent. She padded silently along the ride of the stone cold cliff, going where he mother kept pushing her.

"Mother," She whispered, "When are we going to get back to the cave?" She asked. Seasand hesitated to answer.

All four clans had been traveling to the Tribe, but unfortunately Seasand and her kits had been separated from the group. How? Even she didn't know.

She had just stopped with her kits for a moment because Moonkit had scraped his paw. When she looked up, they were gone.

IT was raining hard and the clan's scent had been completely washed out. She shuddered. Maybe she could find the cave the clans sheltered in before? Maybe they would find her?

They had to! She couldn't lie to her kits that they were okay forever. And smart little Ripple kit might have already guessed it. She always was, although adventurous, the smartest of her three kits- or four as it had been a bit ago.

Poor Smudgekit hadn't managed the cruel hand of the forest before they started traveling. It seemed that Ripplekit had been the only one to really get that her brother wasn't coming back.

Ripplekit was a good cat- already Frostfoot had requested to have her as the next medicine cat. Seasand had been taken back a bit. She had never thought of it before, but she couldn't see any other way she would want Ripplekit to live her life.

"Look!" Tidekit's excited mew interrupted Seasand's train of thought, "A cave."

Seasand squinted through the curtain of rain to see a hollow cave. It wasn't the cave she was looking for, but she was soaked to the bone by now.

"Come along, let's rest there." She urged. Tidekit whimpered.

"My paws are numb." She complained. Seasand swooped down, grasping the little calico kitten by her scruff and nudging along her other two to the cave.

She set Tidekit down, who was shivering with coldness and licked her fur the wrong way to make her warm. Moonkit nudged his sister.

"She's gunna be okay? Right?" He asked.

"Of course!" Seasand assured breezily, nudging him fondly, "Don't you worry."

Ripplekit whimpered and pressed against Moonkit. They both curled up into a little ball.

"That's right, just go to sleep. We'll be found before you know it." She purred fondly, watching as they curled up on either side of Tidekit.

They were soon asleep, and Seasand lay next to them, trying to keep them warm.

She didn't try to sleep, but instead stayed guard, watching outside. The rain made the pitter-patter sound on the top of the roof, and a thin drizzle of water leaked down in the back of the cave. Seasand lapped at the water after awhile, feeling the coldness prick the fur along her spine. She was wide-awake.

Soon the rain eased, and the moon pushed the clouds out of the way to reveal a starless night.

A grow made Seasand's ears prick. When she didn't hear it again, she relaxed. As the moon came to the height of the sky, she heard it louder and more threatening.

A dark shape loomed in the entrance of the cave. Instantly, Seasand was on her feet, and gave a low hiss.

She was barley aware of her kits awaking. She padded to the entrance of the den, and the shape had disappeared. She padded a paw step out and came face to face with a white and ginger muzzle and furious yellow eyes.

_Fox! _She screamed on the inside of her head, and her fur rose as she sheathed her claws.

"Mommy…what's that?" Tidekit asked fearfully.

"It's a fox, and _stay back Moonkit!" _Seasand demanded as Moonkit wriggled out to the front.

"I can take this brute!" He insisted, but Ripplekit pulled him back.

"Don't be a mouse brain!" Ripplekit spat, "That thing could rip you to shreds."

"Listen to your sister- stay in the cave." Seasand whispered. Moonkit frowned but was pulled back by his sister.

Seasand stepped forward and the she saw the fox in the light.

"Stay away!" She warned although she knew the fox couldn't understand. She hoped she wouldn't have to fight the fox.

There was a secret Seasand was harboring, that only Brownfoot knew. It was a secret of why she was always in the nursery. Her mentor never taught her to fight.

He hated her, and to make her life miserable, he never taught her how to fight or hunt. He did all her exams for her, but made it seem like she was the best. He hoped she would die in a battle, but Seasand had kits before she could participate in any battle.

He had tried to kill her himself, but it had ended in his own downfall. Seasand love her kits, but she couldn't dare tell Quietstar about him. He still haunted her in her dreams…

Sometimes he made her bleed- just a little. She would awaken with a little cut and tell the other queens that she had picked up a thorn from outside and that's why it was bleeding.

But they wouldn't believe her forever…but she couldn't. He had threatened to kill her if she told anyone. Brownfoot had figured it out himself…but no one else knew.

Seasand closed her eyes painfully, she couldn't leave her kits. The fox growled and she opened her eyes. Then it lunged.

She felt the impact, the teeth tearing at her fur, and the sticky blood running down her flank as she flailed her claws uselessly and tried to bit the fox's neck.

She felt herself growing fainter…she felt fear.

"I can't save my kits!" She thought as the fox bit down hard on her neck, "I can't even save myself…"  
The last things she saw before she fell into the darkness was a brown cat above her, it's amber eyes flashing….


End file.
